touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei es la miko del Templo Hakurei. Fue el primer personaje creado por ZUN, y a lo largo de sus apariciones ha sufrido algunos cambios, tanto físicos como mentales. En el primer juego de Touhou, Highly Responsive to Prayers, Reimu tiene el cabello de color morado, su traje es el de una típica sacerdotisa japonesa, y en ese entonces se le llamaba simplemente "Miko", durante es epoca ella era incapaz de dañar directamente a su enemigo. Al principio, Reimu es la encargada del Templo Hakurei que debe aprender a controlar el poderoso Ying-Yang Orb y, además, debe de desarrollar su enorme poder interno, comprendiendo poco a poco lo especial que es. A través de los años, se muestra como la única habitante del Templo Hakurei, siendo responsable de proteger no sólo el templo, sino también Gensokyo de cualquier espíritu maligno, humano, demonio o youkai que atente contra la paz. Luego de este primer intento, Reimu logró un dominio del Ying-Yang Orb, consiguió dominar los amuletos sagrados e incluso utilizar su propio poder (en forma limitada, que va aumentando a medida que se desarrolla la historia). Por otra parte el poder de ella debió llegar a un punto máximo entre Mystic Square y Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, ya que consiguió volar por su propia cuenta, ya que antes confiaba esta tarea a Genji, una vieja tortuga que la acompañaba en sus travesías y el hecho de no volar en absoluto en HRTP. Reimu ha aparecido en la mayor parte de las entregas exceptuando Shoot the Bullet, Double Spoiler y Fairy Wars, como personajes jugable. Además, están los juegos en los cuales ha aparecido como jugable y jefe de stage Lotus Land Story, Imperishable Night, Immaterial and Missing Power, and Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, ella apareció en el omake.txt de Shoot the Bullet y aunque no fue jugable en Double Spoiler aparecio como jefe de nivel fotográfico EX. Siendo personaje solitario en la primera entrega y por lo tanto Marisa no estaba allí, ella se jacta de ser la personaje que ha aparecido más veces dentro del juego (aunque Marisa fue jefe de extra en Fairy wars), aunque esto en realidad no es así ya que Marisa lleva al misma cantidad de apariciones. Así como la nombrada en la anterior oración, es el icono ejecutable, Reimu siempre aparece en la pantalla de título. Durante el volumen 7 de Strange and Bright Nature Deity se la ve tomando los palillos con la mano izquierda, pero durante los hechos de Subterranean Animism la ve escribiendo con una pluma con la mano derecha, por lo que se supone que es ambidiestra o quizás sólo escribe con la derecha. Evolución Reimu evoluciona de la siguiente manera: *En el primer Touhou tiene cabello morado y un traje normal de sacerdotisa. *En el segundo Touhou adquiere el nombre de Reimu Hakurei, además de tener como primera compañía a Genji. En esta aventura no lanza el Ying-Yang Orb, sino sólo sus talismanes. *En el tercer Touhou su vestimenta parece más simple y su cabello aparenta ser un poco más rojizo. En esta ocasión comienza a apreciarse que ya no necesita de Genji para volar, sino que aprendió a ser capaz de hacerlo por sí misma. *En el cuarto Touhou su vestimenta no varía, pero su apariencia la hace ver más joven. *En el quinto juego su cabello se muestra un poco más rosado, y su vestimenta no cambia. *En el sexto Touhou su vestimenta cambia radicalmente, siendo la base para la Reimu que se conoce hoy en día. Su traje de sacerdotisa sufre cambios y su cabello es de color negro. Incluso sus talismanes tienen una pequeña variación, además de sus ataques especiales. A partir de aquí se aprecia el Ying-Yang Orb como un arma más de disparo. Su traje con el tiempo ha sufrido pocas variaciones, tomando en base la apariencia del sexto Touhou. El único cambio notable en su vestimenta es en el onceavo juego, donde Reimu tiene zapatos de color azul en lugar de color negro. Relaciones En Gensokyo, ella conoce a casi todos aquellos que han aparecido en las diferentes entregas del juego, exceptuando por Maribel Han y Renko Usami, normalmente conoce a los personajes por medio de las batalla, exceptuando Rinnosuke Morichika, Watatsuki no Toyohime, Reisen, Hieda no Akyu y Kasen Ibara. {C}Luego de cada incidente ella es visitada regularmente por todos los youkais y humanos, segun ella misma menciona trata con todos, sin importar el origen, por igual; aunque la opinion sobre los demas comunmente es apatica e incluso muchas veces parece molestarte por las visitas que llegan al templo. {C}ella posee una relacion mas estecha con: *Marisa Kirisame: Fue su primera amistad y actualmente es su mejor amiga. Normalmente Marisa visita mucho el templo y en la mayor parte de las obras, epílogos y prólogos de juegos se las ven juntas, también en la mayor parte de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Gensokyo ellas se ven involucradas. Esta amistad podria provenir desde finales de Story of Eastern Wonderland, donde Marisa decide que debe entrenar más y por lo tanto viendo lo fuerte que era Reimu, la arrastra con ella a sus entrenamientos, es por esto que considera a Marisa su más grande rival, teniendo algunos enfrentamientos con ella a lo largo del tiempo, los cuales han sido para Reimu los más difíciles y emocionantes. *Remilia Scarlet: Le tiene un cariño especial como si fuese su hermana menor, siendo Reimu la única humana que Remilia acepta y respeta. *Yukari Yakumo: No se sabe ciertamente qué relación tuvo con Reimu en el pasado, dejando en mente que ya eran amigas desde antes de que Reimu tuviera su prueba con el Ying-Yang Orb y se convirtiera en una sacerdotisa completamente. Yukari sigue siendo una amiga más de Reimu y normalmente la visita. En Silent Sinner in Blue es ella quien la empuja a aprender a utilizar el poder de los dioses y a entrenar con este, durante los incidentes de Imperishable Night y Subterranean Animism es apoyada por esta en la batalla. Aun así, posee relaciones de forma menos cercana con: *Suika Ibuki: se la ve normalmente rondando por el templos, desde los acontecimientos de Immaterial and Missing Power, por otro lado se vuelve compañera de batalla en Subterranean Animism. *Aya Shameimaru: la reportera tengu, normalmente se la ve en los alrededores del templo y cubriendo las noticias sobre los acontecimientos de Gensokyo, se vuelve aliada de reimu en Subterranean Animism *Kasen Ibara: durante el ultimo tiempo comenzo a frecuentar el templo, actuando como tutora y mentora de Reimu, ya que segun ella para ser una sacerdotisa se preocupa mucho por cosas muy mundanas. *Sanae Kochiya: apesar de pertenecer al santuarios rival, Sanae esta en terminos amistosos y aparece con frecuencia en el templo, luego de haber sido un poco dura con Reimu en Mountain of Faith, parece haberse vuelto mas amigable y se ha convertido en una aliada del templo para poder conseguir más fe para este, por esto se la puede considerar como una amiga de Reimu. *Mima: Siendo un espíritu maligno se enfrento contra Reimu, pues habitaba en los alrededores del templo, luego de varios enfrentamientos decide quedarse a burlarse de la joven sacerdotisa hakurei. *Rinnosuke Morichika: Reimu visita habitualmente la tienda kourindou, perteneciente a este, las razones para hacerlo varían según sea el ánimo de la sacerdotiza, normalmente solo para pasar el rato, otras para obtener algun producto o incluso algunas veces a robar, al igual que Marisa. *Tres Hadas Traviesas: acostumbran a jugarle bromas a Reimu, la cual cada vez que esto ocurre intenta exterminarlas (exceptuando cuando Marisa esta con ella). Durante Oriental Sacred Place ellas se mudan tras el templo hakurei a un árbol que es parte de la barrera de gensokyo, ella desea saberlo para sacarlas de allí. ya que la cantidad de bromas ha aumentado considerablemente, aun así, gracias a ellas, Reimu ha aprendido más sobre las hadas, como por ejemplo que viven en casas comunes y les agrada leer el periódico. *Byakuren Hijiri: Reimu ve a Byakuren y su templo como grandes rivales con respecto a ella, en Undefined Fantastic Object se le puede ver algo deprimida por la rapidez con la que el templo obtiene seguidores y esta molesta porque según este templo robó los seguidores del Templo Hakurei (siendo que antes ni nunca ha habido muchos seguidores en el templo). Relaciones extras: *Genji: hasta los acontecimeintos de Mystic Square reimu no volaba por si misma, sino que era ayudada por esta anciana tortuga. *Ruukoto: Fue la maid robótica que funcionaba por medio de radiación nuclear que obtuvo Reimu el los hechos de Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, luego de esto, nunca más se hace alguna alusión a esta. en:Reimu Hakurei ja:博麗霊夢 ru:Рейму Хакурей pt:Reimu Hakurei fr:Reimu Hakurei de:Reimu Hakurei pl:Reimu Hakurei Categoría:Personajes